1. Technological Field
The present invention relates to a solar cell module, and particularly to a see-through solar cell module having light-transmittivity.
2. Background Technology
Research on solar cells using amorphous silicon film has been progressing for some time and practical application is increasing. Solar cells are attached to roofs, walls, and other surfaces of houses, and are configured so as to be able to generate electricity by receiving sunlight in the solar cell modules. Such solar cell modules are formed by electrically linking individual solar cells or a plurality of solar cells, and are usually configured by layering a metal back electrode, an amorphous silicon film (photoelectric conversion layer), and a transparent electrode; and a glass substrate is provided on the transparent electrode as necessary. Sunlight is irradiated from the glass substrate side, whereby the sunlight is received by the amorphous silicon film via the glass substrate and the transparent electrode, and electricity is generated.
On the other hand, the use of window material or light-transmissive members is also being investigated as a form of use for solar cells, and research on light-transmissive solar cell modules (see-through solar cell modules) is also being pursued. Specifically, see-through solar cell modules are configured by forming a plurality of openings in a non-light-transmissive metal back electrode and an amorphous silicon film, as described in Patent Citation 1. Part of the external light is thus transmitted through the openings and then through the transparent electrode and the glass substrate, thereby ensuring natural illumination of the entire solar cell module.
Also proposed as another see-through solar cell module is one in which a plurality of photoelectric conversion segments is arranged at predetermined intervals from each other on a transparent substrate, as described in Patent Citation 2, in lieu of providing openings in the solar cell module. According to this configuration, part of the external light is transmitted from the gaps between the segments, whereby natural illumination can be ensured.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-152593 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-299666 (Patent Citation 2) is an another example of the related art.